My Truth
by pinktomato
Summary: Uchiha Sakura memiliki perasaan terhadap kakaknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang mengganggunya itu, tetapi tidak bisa, apalagi belakangan ini Sasuke memberi perhatian lebih kepadanya.


Uchiha Sakura memasuki apartemen mewahnya yang terletak di pusat kota New York, lalu mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sandal rumahan. Suasana di dalam sana sangat sunyi.

"Dia belum pulang, ya?"

Sakura tidak tinggal sendiri di sana, ia tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak tinggal bersama orangtua mereka―Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto―karena orangtua mereka sudah meninggal sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Merupakan hal yang sulit bagi mereka berdua―terutama Sakura―untuk hidup mandiri tanpa orangtua sedangkan seharusnya anak seumuran mereka menikmati kehangatan keluarga. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan entah karena apa untuk pindah ke New York setelah kematian orangtua mereka.

* * *

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Incest**

 **My Truth**

 **by pinktomato**

* * *

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera mengistirahatkan dirinya. Seharusnya ia pulang jam delapan malam, tetapi karena banyaknya rapat dan dokumen yang harus ditandatangani, terpaksa ia harus pulang jam sebelas malam.

Sasuke memasuki apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Sakura, sepertinya adiknya itu sudah tidur. Biasanya mereka akan makan malam bersama, tapi hari ini Sasuke pulang kemalaman. Sasuke memasuki kamar tidurnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum tidur.

Ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tapi perut Sasuke tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Akhirnya dengan bermalas-malasan, Sasuke berjalan ke dapur. Sampai di dapur, ia malah menemukan adiknya tergeletak di meja makan. Mungkin adiknya menunggunya sampai ketiduran.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang tidur sambil mengelus pipinya walaupun ia tahu Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Sasuke menemukan sepiring nasi goreng tomat yang dibuat adiknya di meja makan. Nasi goreng itu sudah dingin tapi ia tetap memakannya. Bagaimanapun juga adiknya sudah membuatkan nasi goreng itu untuknya, tidak mungkin ia membuangnya, perutnya juga sudah minta diisi.

.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura yang terlelap dan memindahkannya ke kamarnya―kamar Sakura. Adiknya sudah tidak seringan dulu, Sasuke merasakan perbedaannya. Dulu saat orangtua mereka meninggal, Sakura tidak mau makan, dia mengurung dirinya di kamar dan hasilnya Sakura seperti orang yang kekurangan gizi. Tapi, untung saja sekarang Sakura sudah kembali ceria seperti dulu.

Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di kasur dan menyelimuti adiknya itu. Sebelum keluar dari kamar adiknya, Sasuke mengucapkan selamat malam.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna hijau klorofil yang indah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil setiap pagi, katanya biar lebih semangat. Setelah itu, ia menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan rutinitasnya setiap pagi, yaitu mandi.

Selesai mandi, Sakura menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan untuk kakaknya. Hari ini dia membuat sandwich dengan isi ham, tomat, dan telur. Untuk kakaknya, ia menambahkan irisan tomat karena kakaknya sangat menyukai tomat, entah kenapa, Sakura juga tidak tahu.

"Pagi."

Suara berat kakaknya memasuki indra pendengarannya. Sakura yang lagi memotong-motong tomat kaget dan berakhir dengan jarinya yang teriris. Darah mulai keluar dari jarinya.

"P-pagi, Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, melihat jari adiknya yang berlumuran darah, ia kaget walaupun mukanya tetap terlihat datar.

"Sakura, ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Tapi sebelum Sakura dapat menjawab, tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke dan Sasuke memasukkan jarinya yang teriris itu ke dalam mulutnya. Muka Sakura memerah, entah karena malu atau kesakitan. Yang pasti, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

 **.**

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi, mengerti?"

"Hm..."

Setelah jarinya diobati dan dibalut oleh Sasuke, kakaknya itu langsung memarahinya, padahal siapa juga yang membuat tangannya teriris, walaupun secara tidak langsung. Karena Sasuke dia kaget dan berakhir begini.

"Uhh, menyebalkan."

 **.**

"Sasuke-nii, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Hn."

Sakura melihat kakaknya yang kesusahan memakai dasi, akhirnya dia mendekati kakaknya dan membantu memasangkan dasinya.

"Jika tidak bisa memasang, minta bantuan saja, huh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa laki-laki tidak bisa memasang dasi dengan benar, padahal itu hanya pekerjaan sepele."

Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan kakaknya tentu membuat jantung Sakura berdetak dengan kencang. Badannya terasa lemas, mungkin pipinya sudah memerah seperti buah tomat. Sakura hampir saja jatuh jika kakaknya tidak melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Sakura, kau sakit, hn?"

"T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-nii, hehe."

"Hn. Ayo."

 **.**

Sasuke hanya spontan melingkarkan tangannya ketika ia merasakan tubuh adiknya seperti tidak bertenaga, apalagi dengan pipinya yang memerah. Mungkin dia sakit? Sepertinya tidak, tubuh adiknya tidak terasa panas.

Sasuke baru menyadari ketika itu juga, bahwa adiknya bukan lagi anak-anak. Ia sudah bertumbuh dewasa, ia sudah menjadi seorang gadis remaja, dadanya sudah bertumbuh besar, bahkan pantatnya sangat padat.

Apakah adiknya sudah punya pacar? Apakah adiknya sudah punya orang yang dia sukai? Sasuke tidak tahu jawabannya. Adiknya tidak pernah menceritakan apapun, dan dia juga tidak pernah menanyakan apapun. Ia merasa tidak tahu apa-apa tentang adiknya.

Dan mulai saat itu juga Sasuke berjanji akan memberikan perhatian lebih banyak kepada adiknya dan menjaganya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

 **.**

Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, diantar oleh kakaknya. Itulah keseharian mereka, lalu pada saat pulang nanti Kakashi―sekretaris Sasuke―yang akan menjemputnya. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau menjemput Sakura, tetapi karena Sasuke sangat sibuk sebagai CEO dari Uchiha Enterprises sehingga tidak sempat untuk menjemputnya.

Uchiha Enterprises merupakan perusahaan yang ditinggal ayahnya, Sasuke sudah harus menjadi seorang CEO di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, apalagi ia masih menuntut ilmu pada saat itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, karena setelah Sasuke mengelolanya, perusahaan itu menjadi lebih maju daripada dulu ketika ayahnya yang mengelola.

Sakura melihat ke luar jendela, hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang panas, terbukti dengan matahari yang sangat terik padahal ini masih pagi.

 **.**

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura. Sudah banyak murid di sana, tidak heran, sekolah Sakura berisi murid-murid yang hampir kebanyakan disiplin.

"Sasuke-nii, aku pergi dulu, bye."

"Hn."

"Tunggu."

Bersamaan dengan kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-nii?"

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura, lalu mengatakan,"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura."

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil, menahan perasaannya yang sudah kesenangan.

* * *

Should I delete or continue making this fic? It all depends on your opinion!

And don't forget to read my other fic, Loving You is Easy, and give your reviews about it.

Thankyouuuu

 **Twitter : onyxies**

 **ｐｉｎｋｔｏｍａｔｏ| 10-01-2016**


End file.
